Recueil d'OS Undertale - SPECIAL LEMON
by Koaru Tanaka
Summary: [Undertale FR] Recueil d'OS spécialisé dans les OS LEMONS que j'écrirais ! Je ferais du lemon sur un peu tous les couples, et toutes les aus dont l'original. Dans la plupart de mes Chapitres, Frisk serra une fille ! (J'espère juste ne pas brûler en enfer pour écrire des trucs comme ça...) [ATTENTION : mes lemons peuvent contenir du viol!]
1. UNDERTALE - Sans x Frisk

**Bon, j'ai ENORMEMENT hésité avant d'écrire un truc dans le genre. Oui je brulerais en enfer pour avoir faire un recueil d'OS spécialisé dans le lemon.  
Mais à force, comme je n'en trouvais quasiment aucun sur Internet sur le thème d'Undertale en FR, je me suis lancée en pensant aux pauvres âmes innocentes (ou souillées ?) qui n'étaient pas anglophones et qui demandaient du lemon.**

 **Bah voilà, c'est cadeau.**

* * *

Il faisait nuit ; Seul le bruit des grillons résonnaient dans la sombre chambre de Sans, où Frisk était enroulée dans un bon millier de couverture sur le matelas crevé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais les referma aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Sans qui entrait. Elle bloqua sa respiration, alors que son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. De peur, peut-être..  
Comment en était-elle arrivée là..?

Cela faisait désormais dix ans que la barrière de l'Underground avait été brisée. Encore jeune enfant à l'époque et seule "famille" de Toriel, cette dernière l'avait recueillie dans sa maison.  
L'intégration s'était très étrangement bien passée ; Les monstres avaient été acceptés dans la société. Il restait certes des discriminations, mais pas de grandes empleures.  
Toriel, après être sortie de l'Underground, avait fini par pardonner Asgore tout le mal qu'il avait fait aux enfants humains. Par conséquent, ils s'étaient "remis ensemble" et vivaient depuis quelques temps ensemble, formant une famille de trois avec Frisk.  
C'était dans la maison juste à côté que vivait Papyrus et Sans, toujours inséparables. Pas grand chose n'avait changé, pour eux ; Papyrus s'entraînait toujours avec Undyne à la cuisine -Même si la garde royale avait été désormais dissoute et qu'il n'y avait par conséquent plus d'entrainements-, et Sans… Rien n'avait changé. Toujours aussi flemmard mais sympathique et blagueur.  
Frisk aimait bien traîner avec Sans, même si elle ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait qualifier leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas amis, plus complices que cela. Comme un frère et une soeur ? Sans doute.

Ce soir là, Asgore et Toriel avaient décidés de faire une sortie au restaurant.  
Bien que Frisk ait désormais vingt ans, ils restaient inquiets pour elle : Ils décidèrent d'emmener Frisk chez Papyrus et Sans pour qu'elle y passe la nuit.  
Et voilà comment tout commença…

Elle entra dans la maison des deux frères squelettes en lançant un "salut !" qui résonna tout d'abord, avant que Papyrus ne jaillisse de la cuisine en entendant son invitée arriver.  
Bizarrement, la maison était exactement la même que celle qu'ils avaient à Snowdin, autrefois -allez savoir par quelle magie ils avaient fait cela-.  
Sans, de son côté, sortit de sa chambre en souriant à l'humaine qu'il observa de haut.

« Sup, gamine !  
\- HUMAINE ! »

Elle était légèrement gênée. Elle n'avait pas dormie chez eux depuis qu'elle était toute enfant, vers ses onze ans peut-être. Désormais elle était une femme, même si les squelettes ne la considérait pas comme telle.  
Elle s'avança de quelques pas et sourit aux deux monstres, alors que l'aîné descendait les marches de l'escalier.  
Papyrus, lui, se replongea dans la cuisine. Sans doute préparait-il des spaghettis.

« ça fait un moment que t'es pas venue, t'as grandit depuis !  
\- Tu trouves ? »

Sans aussi avait grandi -non sans surprise-, puisqu'il mesurait toujours une tête de plus que l'humaine. Peut-être s'était-il mit à l'exercice ?  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit un sourire avant d'ajouter une blague.

« À cette vitesse, tu vas te faire de _vieux os_ ! »

Frisk pouffa dans sa main en entendant Papyrus hurler dans la salle d'à côté de désespoir, alors que Sans ricana, fier de sa blague. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la cuisine pour parler à Papyrus.

« D'ailleurs, tu pars quand chez Mettaton ?  
\- Papyrus va partir ? Demanda l'humaine, un peu déçue.  
\- OUI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS A UN RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC METTATON ! MAIS NE T'EN FAIS PAS, JE T'AI PRÉPARÉ DES SPAGHETTIS, ET SANS POURRA VEILLER SUR TOI ! »

Sans haussa les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'humaine, qui ne s'en soucia cependant pas plus que cela.

Une heure plus tard, Papyrus était partit de la maison après avoir regardé l'humaine manger ses spaghettis. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule dans la maison avec Sans.  
Alors qu'elle débarrassait la vaisselle, le squelette flemmardait devant la télévision, zappant les chaînes ; Rien ne lui plaisait.

« Je vais aller me mettre en pyjamas » déclara l'humaine depuis la cuisine, ce à quoi l'autre ne répondit pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le sac qu'elle avait ramené et posé à côté de la porte d'entrée. N'apercevant d'abord pas son pyjamas, elle le fouilla en entier sans rien trouver d'autre que son téléphone et des affaires comme une liste de course et son porte monnaie.  
Tendue, elle se tourna vers Sans.

« Euh..  
\- Hm ?  
\- J'ai oublié mon pyjamas… »

La tenue dans laquelle se tenait actuellement Frisk était tout sauf confortable -Elle ne pouvait pas dormir ainsi-. Sans coupa la télévision et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Tu peux prendre mes vêtements, ce sera plus confortable que ça, je pense. »

Sans ne remarqua pas tout de suite le visage de Frisk qui rougit. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête rapide et suivit le squelette jusque dans sa chambre.  
À l'intérieur, Sans ouvrit le tiroir du fond, et en sortit de vieux habits qu'il n'utilisait désormais plus -les habits qu'il portait autrefois dans l'Underground, qu'il avait échangés contre un jean et un t-shirt noir-.  
Il tendit donc un short de sport noir et un t-shirt blanc à la fille, qui les pris avant de demander à Sans de se retourner.

« Me retourner ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu veux pas que je me déshabille devant toi, si ?  
\- Ca va, je vais pas fantasmer sur une gamine comme toi… »

Il haussa les épaules, et Frisk fut contrainte de se déshabiller devant lui ; Il ne bougerait pas, têtu comme il était. Avait-il oublié qu'elle âge l'humaine avait, maintenant ?  
Gênée, elle se tourna pour être dos à lui, et retira d'abord le haut qu'elle portait, priant pour qu'il ne regarde pas les formes qu'elle avait développé en dix ans. Elle retira ensuite son jean, un peu serré, se retrouvant bientôt uniquement dans des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle ; Ce qui attisa la curiosité de Sans.

« Eh, t'es pas un peu jeune pour porter des trucs comme ça..? »

Presque exaspérée, Frisk se retourna brutalement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et le fixa d'un air sévère et énervée.

« Sans, j'ai 20 ans, je suis une adulte ! »

Le squelette se rendit subitement compte qu'elle avait raison, s'exposant au corps à moitié nu de l'humaine à la taille fine et à la poitrine généreuse ; Rapidement son visage se teint d'un bleu très prononcé et il tourna la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux pour éviter de jeter à nouveau les yeux sur le corps de Frisk, cachant son visage bleu dans la manche de sa veste.

« Bah alors ? Tu es gêné face au corps d'une gamine ? »

Essayant de le pousser à bout, elle s'avança et lui attrapa les épaules entre ses mains pour se coller à lui, l'obligeant en même temps à la regarder dans les yeux ; Mais son regard vira vers le bas sur une vue plongeante de sa poitrine à peine cachée par son soutiens-gorge.

« F-Frisk, arrêtes, gamine..  
\- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Je suis une enfant après tout, non ? »

Subitement, son oeil gauche s'illumina et une flamme bleue s'en échappa alors qu'il repoussa l'humaine qui recula de quelques bons pas. Il s'avança et la plaqua contre le mur, la surplombant de toute sa taille en lui bloquant toute issue, une main collée au mur. La fixant dans les yeux, un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il glissa l'un de ses doigts osseux sur le visage de Frisk, qui paraissait soudainement terrifiée.

« S-Sans..? Qu'est-ce que tu fais..? L-Laisses moi partir…  
\- Oh non, gamine, sûrement pas. Tu m'as poussé à bout, c'était pour voir ça, non ? Tu te demandais si j'étais vraiment _mauvais jusqu'à la moëlle_ ? Eh eh.. Tu vas pas être déçue. »

Il entrouvrit ses dents pour en faire sortir une longue langue mouillée qu'il fit aussitôt glisser sur le cou de Frisk, cette dernière fut prise de frissons à ce contact et se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de pousser un bruit obscène. Il retira sa main qui bloquait Frisk pour la poser sur sa poitrine et profiter pleinement d'un contact doux le poussant à continuer ; Frisk, elle, tentait de le repousser vainement.  
Sans attrapa soudainement Frisk par ses fesses pour la faire décoller du sol et la porter jusqu'au matelas, à l'autre bout de la pièce, accélérant les choses. Le squelette l'allongea de tout son long pour se positionner au dessus d'elle, dominant. De là, il pouvait l'observer de la tête aux pieds, détaillant chaque parcelles de son corps de cet air si lubrique qu'il gardait sur le visage.

« Alors, gamine, tu es contente ? Tu veux qu'on aille encore plus loin ?  
\- S-Sans, arrête, je t'en pris… J-Je suis désolée...»

Le squelette remarqua alors l'air terrorisé de l'humaine et les larmes qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à maintenant. S'arrêtant net, la flamme dans son oeil -qui n'avait cessée de s'attiser- disparu soudainement, ne laissant maintenant que le regard choqué de Sans par ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Il se releva alors que ses joues gardaient leur couleur bleue, et il sortit à pas rapide sans un mot pour laisser Frisk seule, étalée sur le matelas d'où elle n'osait plus bouger.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer..?

Sans, en bas, était recroquevillé sur lui même dans le canapé. Il regardait la télévision sans vraiment écouter. Il pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti cette envie si intense de le faire avec une gamine comme elle ?  
Il ferma ses orbites en posant ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne, l'air embrouillé. Non, elle n'était plus une gamine, désormais. Elle était adulte depuis déjà longtemps, et il devait s'y faire. Il devait aller s'excuser maintenant.  
Il avait peur. Éteignant la télévision, il se releva, mais ses jambes flanchaient. Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais lui parler, après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit, même. Et si elle le répétait à Toriel ?  
Sans, dans le fond, avait toujours un peu craqué pour Toriel. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant, cela remettait en cause ses sentiments. Il commençait subitement à voir l'humaine comme une femme adulte, et son coeur se serrait lorsqu'il revoyait l'image de Frisk dans cette tenue si découverte, tremblante et totalement à sa merci. Il aurait continué sans hésiter si elle ne l'avait pas supplié de s'arrêter.

Il s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, et appuya sur la poignée. Il faisait noir maintenant, et il s'avança dans la pièce en baissant les yeux, voyant l'humaine enroulée dans les couvertures qui trainaient. Seul le bruit des grillons, dehors, brisait le silence...  
Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha à côté, l'air penaud.

« Ecoutes, je… Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... »

Elle ne répondit pas. Peut-être dormait-elle, mais Sans continua à parler. Il voulait vider son sac.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, pour moi tu as toujours été une enfant, et d'un coup tu t'es transformée en adulte, je voulais… Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais… Sûrement vérifier que tu... »

Il distingua, dans le noir, les yeux de Frisk s'ouvrir. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, perplexe, avant de se redresser du lit, puis elle baissa les yeux. Son coeur battait encore plus fort.

« Il t'a fallu autant de temps pour te rendre compte que je ne suis plus une enfant…?  
\- Désolé… »

Elle se contenta de sourire doucement et de se rapprocher de lui, glissant ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Les joues de Sans se tintèrent à nouveau de bleu. Plus timide, il glissa également ses bras dans le dos de Frisk, malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas habillée.

« Sans, tu peux rester avec moi, cette nuit…? »

Il acquiesça, un peu gêné lorsqu'elle se décala sur le matelas pour lui laisser de la place où il s'installa. Posant sa tête dessus, il se retrouvait en face de Frisk et la regardait profondément dans les yeux. Il remarqua les joues de la fille qui étaient au comble du rougissement, et il sourit en glissant sa main sur la joue de l'humaine, ce qui surpris cette dernière.

« La dernière fois qu'on a dormi ensemble, tu étais vraiment toute petite… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…  
\- Moi non plus, cela me fait une sensation étrange, maintenant... »

Elle détourna les yeux, et se rapprocha un peu plus de Sans pour coller son corps à celui du squelette.  
Ce dernier tenta de reculer, s'efforçant à ne pas avoir la même réaction que tout à l'heure au contact du corps de la fille, mais elle attrapa subitement la main du squelette pour la coller sur sa poitrine, là où se situait son coeur.

« C-Cela fait un moment qu'à chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'ai le coeur qui bat très fort… Je voulais l'ignorer, jusqu'à tout à l'heure… S-Sans… Je… Je voudrais continuer ce qu'on a commencé... »

Ces mots eurent du mal à franchir les lèvres tremblantes de Frisk, mais Sans n'eut aucun problème à l'entendre. Il "bleuit" encore plus, détaillant le visage sérieux de Frisk qui hésitait, malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé.  
Ils en avaient tous deux envie.  
Le squelette ne put résister ; il posa ses dents sur les lèvres de Frisk en laissant sa langue sortir de sa mâchoire pour venir caresser les lèvres de l'humaine, qui n'eut d'autres choix que de laisser passer la langue qui vint aussitôt se frotter à la sienne dans une certaine danse, alors que Sans s'était redressé pour dominer Frisk et la faire de nouveau s'allonger de dos sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, le souffle déjà haletant par le stress qui venait de s'accumuler en son petit cœur pour oser avouer ses sentiments. Il mourrait d'envie de commencer tout de suite, mais la faire languir était également très tentant.  
Il lui mordit délicatement le cou avec envie, lui laissant une marque de dent sur sa peau fraîche, avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de ses clavicules, la faisant frissonner tout du long.

« Hum.. J'ai pas trop d'expérience, par contre »

Il sourit d'un air un peu gêné, tout autant que Frisk, dessous, qui n'osait détourner les yeux.

« Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne…  
\- V-Vraiment ? »

Le bleu sur ses joues s'intensifia encore ; Cela le perturbait qu'elle veuille le faire avec _lui_ pour sa première fois, un vieux squelette pervers qui avait tenté de la violer il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Mais cela lui plaisait énormément, aussi.  
Dû à cette forte montée de plaisir, Frisk sentit quelque chose se former dans le jean de Sans -sans doute de la magie?-, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le crâne du squelette entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux, et lui en demander plus, _maintenant_.  
Il n'hésita pas une seconde ; Retirant les derniers habits qui restaient sur l'humaine ainsi que les siens, Sans se pencha au dessus d'elle, qui serrait fortement ses bras autour de son dos pour s'accrocher à lui, craignant d'avoir mal.  
Le squelette ne put attendre plus longtemps ; D'un coup de bassin il la pénétra à l'aide de son membre bleuté formé par la magie, ce qui arracha à la fille un petit cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Sans s'arrêta pour la regarder, et caressa les cheveux de la fille du bout de ses doigts d'un air inquiet.

« Je t'ai fais mal ?  
\- ç-ça va, continues... »

Elle sourit, et il ne tarda pas à commencer à faire des mouvements en elle qui la firent gémir.  
Alors que leurs corps s'entremêlaient ainsi, la pièce se réchauffait de plus en plus, pour cause le plaisir de ces deux êtres qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Cela dura… Longtemps. Le temps ne comptait plus ; Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, tout passait si vite entre eux qu'ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ni combien de fois ils l'avaient fait, en l'espace d'une nuit.

Le matin se leva et le soleil chatouilla le visage des deux amants.  
Sans était le premier à s'être réveillé, mais ne bougea pas. Il observait le visage serein et endormi de Frisk, « si belle. », comme il se le fit remarquer.  
À un moment donné, il fut obligé de se lever en voyant l'heure défiler. Papyrus ne tardera pas à rentrer, et il espérait tout sauf qu'il ne les découvre comme cela.  
Il remit son jean et son t-shirt, et sortit de la chambre en souriant, plutôt apaisé malgré cette nuit mouvementée.  
Papyrus ne tarda pas. En passant le pas de la porte, il sourit à son frère qui était plongé dans le canapé, regardant une rediffusion de l'émission de Mettatton.

« SANS ! L'HUMAINE DORT ENCORE ?  
\- Je crois », lâcha-t-il en souriant à l'évocation de l'humaine.

Au même moment, Frisk franchit la porte de la chambre de Sans, encore à moitié endormie et uniquement habillée des anciens vêtements de Sans qui trainaient sur le sol de la chambre -qui lui allaient un peu petit-. La marque de la morsure de la veille était extrèmement visible sur le cou de Frisk qui n'avait pas pris la peine de le cacher. Elle se pencha sur la barrière qui séparait le couloir d'en haut du reste de la maison, en appelant le prénom de Sans d'une manière languissante, essayant de l'appâter sans remarquer la présence de son frère.

« Saans ~ »

Elle avait les joues encore rouge, et mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Papyrus était rentré et l'avait remarquée dans cet état. Sans n'osait bouger, et se contenta de s'enfoncer dans le canapé alors que ses joues se tintèrent aussi de bleu.  
Mais Papyrus, en bon innocent qu'il était, ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

« SANS, NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS FAIT BOIRE DU KETCHUP À CETTE PAUVRE PETITE !  
\- Je n'ai absolument rien fait…  
\- MAIS ELLE EST SAOULE ! »

Frisk fit aussitôt demi tour et rentra dans sa chambre, laissant Sans dans cette situation embarrassante.  
Mais le squelette se contenta de se relever et haussa les épaules.

« Elle m'a appelée, je vais voir ce qu'elle a. »

Papyrus le laissa faire, et Sans poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en montant les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre.  
À l'intérieur, Frisk semblait terriblement gênée, collée dos contre le mur sur le matelas du lit. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le squelette lorsqu'il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« On l'a vraiment fait, cette nuit..? »

Sans acquiesça en se rapprochant d'elle, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'humaine qui rougit alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté.

« C'était sincère ? Je veux dire, ce que tu m'avais d-..  
\- Je ne veux pas interférer entre toi et tes sentiments pour Toriel. Tu sais, elle s'est remise avec Asgore, mais il lui arrive de penser à toi, e-et…  
\- Quoi ? »

Sans, surpris, pencha sa tête sur le côté pour regarder l'humaine d'un air un peu gêné.

« Ne me mens pas, je sais très bien comment tu lorgnes sur Toriel dès que tu en a l'occasion, et tu es amoureux d'elle…  
\- Je l'étais peut-être. »

Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir, glissant sa main sur la joue de l'humaine dans un geste tendre pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux au moins quelques secondes ; Depuis tout à l'heure, son regard ne cessait de fuir, sans doute par gêne.

« Mais tu as grandi. »

Il sourit à l'humaine qui rougit de plus belle, et tenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées ; Ce à quoi elle répondit timidement en glissant ses mains dans le dos de Sans pour se serrer contre lui.  
Etais-ce vraiment une déclaration ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment ; Mais elle s'en contenterait.


	2. UNDERFELL - Asriel x Frisk

**Yo tout le monde ! Je reviens à la charge avec un deuxième lemon qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier :3**

 **Merci pour les reviews, je m'attendais à des trucs beaucoup plus violents, mais à la place j'ai reçu que de l'admiration, tro d'amur pour moa X)**

 **Bref, voici un lemon** _ **Underfell**_ **entre Asriel et Frisk (adultes), dont je trouve le couple trop absent alors qu'il est vraiment génial **  
J'espère satisfaire les fans de furrys, régalez vous ~**

* * *

Frisk sourit et lui fit un signe de main lorsqu'elle vit Asriel rentrer à la maison nonchalamment, les pattes au fond des poches de sa veste rouge qu'il portait constamment. Ses yeux rubis se pointèrent d'abord vers sa sœur adoptive qu'il détailla de la tête aux pieds, mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux vers la pièce qui se trouvait sur la porte gauche de l'entrée, la cuisine.

« Papa et maman sont partis deh-  
\- Je m'en fiche. Où est Chara ? »

Frisk soupira et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine en suivant Asriel dans la cuisine, baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux de son frère adoptif qui semblait avoir passé une mauvaise journée à première vue.

« Elle est au travail, elle bosse très tard en ce moment, il y a des problèmes entre les humains et les monstres à cause des anciens enfants torturés et tués par Toriel dans les ruines…  
\- Ils ont fini par le découvrir ? »

Asriel jeta un œil étonné vers sa sœur alors qu'il ouvrit le placard de la cuisine pour attraper une barre de chocolat qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, la déballer, et croquer dedans à pleine dents. À côté, Frisk haussa les épaules.

« Elle saura se débrouiller, j'aurais voulu l'aider mais je ne suis pas très douée en discussions…  
\- ça, je le savais déjà. »

Frisk fut vexée et soupira en tiquant, détournant rapidement le regard vers le couloir derrière elle. Asriel ne remarqua pas la réaction, trop occupé à dévorer littéralement la tablette de chocolat entière. L'humaine finit par sortir de la pièce d'un air agacé, et l'autre mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était énervée.  
Mais de toute façon, il s'en moquait.

Frisk monta les escaliers pour aller au premier étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se jeter sur son lit en attrapant son oreiller dans ses bras au passage pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.  
S'allongeant sur le dos, elle glissa sa main sur son visage d'un geste rapide pour cacher ses yeux, inspirant et expirant pour tenter de se calmer.  
Ces derniers temps, Asriel se voulait de plus en plus railleur avec Frisk. Il ne la laissait jamais finir ses phrases, était blessant, et ne lui parlait plus que par intérêt ; Principalement à propos de Chara, son autre soeur adoptive, première humaine autrefois tombée dans l'Underground.

Depuis plusieurs années, les monstres étaient revenus à la surface après que Frisk les aient tous épargnés et ait combattu Asriel, le _Dieu de l'Hypervie_. Après avoir brisé la barrière, les monstres s'en sont voulus d'avoir sous-estimés Frisk, d'avoir essayé de la tuer et d'avoir été violents pendant tout ce temps. Ils ont essayé de changer, même si cela n'avait pas servi à grand chose : Ils sont ce qu'ils sont, personne ne pouvait rien n'y faire.  
Chara, retrouvant son corps également grâce à Asriel, était devenue leur ambassadeur auprès des humains, bien que cela ne soit pas facile tous les jours.

En y repensant, Frisk tira la langue de dégoût en s'imaginant Asriel amoureux de Chara ; C'était sans doute de l'amour incestueux qu'il ressentait pour sa soeur : vantant constamment ses mérites, il ne cessait de rabaisser Frisk qui, pourtant, était très similaire à l'autre humaine. Hormis par le fait que Frisk était facilement surprise et très coincée dans la vie de tous les jours : Elle n'aime pas s'afficher, parler devant les gens, et tout un tas d'autres trucs.  
Elle aurait voulu être aussi libre et sûre d'elle que Chara l'était, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.  
L'humaine entendit son téléphone sonner, mené par une mélodie rythmée caractéristique qui lui rappelait son combat avec Sans dans le couloir du jugement, alors qu'il vibra et se déplaça de quelques centimètres sur la table de nuit à sa gauche.  
Attrapant l'appareil dans sa main, elle vit apparaître le nom de Sans sur l'écran. Acceptant l'appel, elle le porta à son oreille et sourit en rougissant légèrement, levant les yeux vers le plafond après avoir posé sa tête sur le draps du lit en s'affalant dessus.

« Sans ! Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelée.  
\- J'ai passé ma nuit chez Grillby's, j'étais plutôt occupé.  
\- Je comprend.. »

Frisk ferma les yeux et s'imagina Sans, saoul, en train de boire une bouteille de moutarde au bar en face de Grillby, lui racontant tous ses délires pervers les plus fous qu'il avait. Et Dieu sait qu'il en a beaucoup, des délires pervers.  
Cela fit rougir l'humaine tout en riant légèrement. Elle aimait _beaucoup_ Sans. Beaucoup plus que lui ne tenait à elle, du moins… Mais elle était bien trop gênée pour pouvoir lui avouer quoi que ce soit ; De toute façon, elle était certaine que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aimer une fragile humaine comme elle…

« Eh, euh… Frisk. Je voulais te parler, sérieusement… Est-ce que tu pourrais me retrouver chez moi ? Papyrus ne sera pas à la maison.  
\- C-Comment ça ? On sera seuls…?  
\- Oui, justement. Je voulais te parler de trucs très… personnels, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Frisk rougit d'autant plus. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Elle hésita ; Ce n'était sans doute qu'une très mauvaise blague de sa part. Elle le connaissait, il raffolait des blagues méchantes qui la ridiculisait totalement. Mais son ton semblait très sérieux.

« D-D'accord, j'arrive, je serais là dans dix minutes…  
\- À plus gamine ! »

L'appel se coupa -il l'avait arrêté aussitôt-, et elle resta perplexe en rouvrant ses yeux pour regarder le plafond. Ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que le pull qu'elle portait alors que des questions bombardaient son esprit : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ou qu'il blaguait ? Pourquoi voulait il être seul pour lui en parler ?  
L'humaine se redressa soudainement. Elle devait aller le voir pour savoir au plus vite ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
Elle se releva du lit et descendit à toute allure les escaliers. En bas, elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures qui n'étaient autre que des converses noires avant de se dépêcher pour sortir.  
Mais son frère l'attrapa main sur la poignée de la porte. Posant sa patte recouverte de poils blancs sur l'épaule de Frisk pour l'empêcher de sortir, il lui adressa la parole.

« Eh, tu vas où ?  
\- ça te regarde p- »

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua le regard fusilleur d'Asriel, resserrant l'emprise de sa patte sur la pauvre épaule de Frisk qui se mordit sa lèvre en sentant une petite douleur à cet endroit là. Elle se pressa de répondre alors, voulant éviter les ennuis.

« Chez Sans, il voulait me parler seul à seu-  
\- Ce squelette minable ? -Il mima un air écœuré- Pourquoi il veut te parler ?  
\- J'en sais rien, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre, c'est tou-  
\- Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller te faire sautée par ce tas d'os ? Il est vraiment malade pour penser à des trucs comme ça avec une humaine ! »

Sur ces mots, alors que Frisk mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que son frère était en train de dire, Asriel tira l'humaine pour la plaquer contre le mur et la surplomba de haut alors qu'elle se serrait contre le mur, un peu paniquée en essayant de l'éviter.

« A-Azzy, je suis pressée, il ne vas pas me faire de mal, c'est juste Sans, il est gentil…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?  
\- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Laisses moi aller le voir, je fais encore ce que je veux avec les garçons..  
\- Non, Frisk ! Je veux pas que ma sœur soit une sale traînée qui sorte avec un monstre comme lui. Au moins Chara, elle, ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'un squelette pervers.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec Chara ?! Si t'es à fond sur elle c'est pas mon problème, mais laisses moi aller voir Sans ! »

Frisk failli hurler cette dernière phrase qui surpris Asriel ; Non par le ton violent qu'elle pris, mais principalement pour cette dernière affirmation. Le monstre sourit, et recula de quelques pas en détournant le regard, posant sa main droite sur ses yeux dans un geste gêné.

« Moi, aimer Chara…? »

Un léger rire le parcouru, alors que Frisk n'osait bouger. Elle crut apercevoir quelque chose à travers le pelage d'Asriel. Un… Rougissement ?

« Non, ce n'est pas de Chara dont je suis amoureux… »

Il jeta un regard appuyé sur Frisk, qui ne comprit absolument pas ce sous entendu. Elle se redressa, bien droite, avant de tourner sa tête vers la porte. Elle comptait bien s'en aller, et aller voir Sans pour apprendre ce qu'il avait d'aussi important à lui dire.

« Bien ! je suis très contente pour toi, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un mais figures toi que moi aussi, et je compte bien aller le voir maintenant. »

Elle rougit en formulant cette phrase, avouant à la même occasion l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Sans, et elle s'approcha de la porte à nouveau. Cette fois, Asriel attrapa la main de Frisk pour la retenir. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol alors qu'elle tenta de lui échapper, mais il la tenait trop fort.

« Tu n'as pas compris… »

Il la ramena brutalement vers lui, et il ne manqua pas de lui attraper le menton pour lui relever la tête et l'obliger à le regarder alors qu'elle se retrouvait collée contre lui. L'humaine eut un mouvement automatique de recul, mais son frère la força à s'avancer vers lui à nouveau en la fixant dans les yeux, lui offrant un grand sourire plein de sous entendu pervers.

« Tu es sacrément mignonne, tu sais ?  
\- Q-Quoi..? A-Azzy, arrête de blaguer, l-laisses moi m'en aller ! S-Sans m'attends… »

Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais refusait cela. Asriel ne _pouvait pas_ l'aimer, ils étaient frères et sœurs. C'est tout.. ?

« Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, mais je peux t'obliger à… faire d'autres choses... ~  
\- A-Azzy, arrêtes, j-je ne veux pas… »

Il ne l'écouta pas. Baissant sa tête, il colla le bout de son museau au nez de Frisk. L'humaine n'avait jamais été aussi proche avec quiconque et ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge très vif aussitôt; Mais bien qu'elle aurait pu reculer, elle n'osa le faire.  
Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi elle laissa Asriel l'embrasser -étrangement tendre, à ce moment là-, alors qu'elle aurait pu lui échapper de toutes les manières possibles. Elle ferma même les yeux alors qu'il lui passa les mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

« Bah alors, Frisky, tu ne résistes plus ? »

Il sourit et maintint le regard de la fille lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières de cet air perturbé et terriblement gêné. L'âme de la fille se serra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer : c'était son premier baisé. Asriel le lui avait volé.  
Ce dernier ricana, l'air fier de lui, alors qu'il fronça les sourcils pour prendre un visage presque sévère.

« Tu n'irais pas voir ce sale squelette vicieux quand tu peux rester avec un monstre comme moi, si ?  
\- A-Asriel, t-tu es mon frère… »

Il baissa soudainement le regard alors que cette dernière phrase fit écho dans ses oreilles. Le monstre se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Elle était sa sœur, adoptive, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un "membre de sa famille". L'humaine recula d'un pas en baissant également la tête, les joues toujours pourprées, regrettant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais en parallèle, elle devait aller voir Sans…  
Frisk glissa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres où l'empreinte de celles d'Asriel restait imprégnée, le tout pendant quelques secondes. Elle rit doucement en trouvant cela ironique. Alors qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes elle trouvait répugnante l'idée d'Asriel aimant Chara, elle hésitait soudainement entre rester avec lui, ou partir voir Sans.

« Très bien, vas le voir. De toute façon j'm'en fiche. C'était une blague. »

Il se retourna et partit en direction des escaliers. Frisk le regarda faire ; Elle voulut le retenir, mais se demanda s'il se moquait réellement d'elle. Si elle montait et lui avouait que cela ne lui avait pas déplu, il l'aurait trouvée vraiment bizarre.  
Mais elle pris son courage à deux mains, et marcha rapidement pour rattraper le monstre qui se trouvait maintenant à l'étage, lui attrapant à son tour la patte pour le retenir. Embarrassée, elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire sur le coup.

« J-Je.. Euh.. D-Désol-.. Non.. E-Enfin.. O-Oui, désolée, j-je voulais...»

Elle se tut alors que ses joues rougirent d'autant plus fort. Asriel fut surpris qu'elle revienne, il se retourna brusquement et la vit baragouiner avec cet air si adorable qu'il lui trouvait.

« Ne dit rien, s'il te plait. »

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la maintenir contre lui, collant la tête de l'humaine au torse du monstre pour qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Elle huma le parfum d'Asriel, cette odeur qui lui semblait soudainement si attirante.  
Cette pensée la perturba lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il semblait si doux, ce qui était totalement contraire à ses habitudes violentes et indépendantes. C'est là que Frisk remarqua une marque sur la joue du monstre.

« Tu t'es blessé..?  
\- Je me suis battu. Des Humains qui… Tu sais quoi ? On s'en fou. »

Un sourire malsain réapparu soudainement sur son visage, et il l'attrapa bien contre lui pour la soulever. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de pousser un petit cri de surprise en s'appuyant sur les épaules de son frère, qui la mena tout droit à sa chambre. Là, il la posa sur le bord de lit où il l'observa quelques secondes, allongée dessus, si fragile.  
Il se pencha vers elle, posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Frisk pour la regarder dans les yeux, s'approcha de nouveau du visage de sa sœur pour déposer un baiser plus passionné que le dernier ; Frisk, terriblement gênée, tenta de pousser doucement l'autre pour qu'il s'arrête, ce qui n'eu pour effet que d'attiser l'envie d'Asriel. Il plaça sa main sur la poitrine de la fille d'un air discret, remontant son pull pour lui caresser sa peau douce et moelleuse.

« A-Attends, Azzy.. E-Et si Toriel et Asgore rentrent…?  
\- J'en ai rien à faire d'eux. »

Passant à la vitesse supérieure, Asriel retira le pull de Frisk pour dévorer du regard la poitrine de la fille qui s'exposait à sa vue. Il n'hésita pas à détacher son soutien gorge, laissant le buste de Frisk se retrouver totalement à découvert.

« A-Arrête, j-je ne sais pas si je suis prête…  
\- Parce que tu n'es pas prête avec moi, mais tu l'es avec Sans ? Tss. »

Dans un geste se voulant brutal de jalousie, il attrapa le téton de Frisk dans sa bouche pour le sucer, tirant de l'humaine un gémissement très petit. En même temps, de l'autre main, il malmenait le sein de la fille ; et bien qu'il semblait rude, il gardait tout de même dans ces gestes un fond de délicatesse.

« En attendant, c'est moi qui suis en train de te faire gémir. Et qui vais te faire crier… »

Il rit en délaissant quelques seconde la poitrine de Frisk, qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage d'Asriel -ce qui avait le don de la gêner plus que normalement-. Mais elle rouvrit les paupières en sentant sa patte se glisser sous son pantalon et sa culotte, rougissant encore plus en repoussant la main baladeuse du monstre qui rit à cette réaction si prévisible.

« Frisk, je voudrais aller plus loin, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Il s'arrêta de rire en la fixant d'un sérieux extrême dans les yeux, où il réussit à lire de l'hésitation dans la prunelle des yeux de l'humaine.  
Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Innocente comme elle l'a toujours été, elle n'avait jamais couché avec quiconque. Faire sa première fois avec son propre frère pourrait être une mauvaise idée.  
Mais elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête confus, alors que le monstre sourit à ce feu vert qui voulait tout signifier pour lui.  
De son côté, il avait déjà eu de l'expérience auparavant. Autant avec des humaines qu'avec des monstres ; Mais cela n'avait jamais été du sérieux jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait l'habitude d'être brutal et de ne servir que lui lors de ses rapports. Cette fois, ce devait être différent.

Il baissa lentement son jean et son caleçon pour laisser l'engin à l'air libre qui était déjà tendu par la situation, et il pris la main de Frisk pour la poser dessus, la guidant dans un geste de va et vient pour l'habituer à ce mouvement tout d'abord.  
Il retira ensuite le pantalon de l'humaine ; Trop pressé, il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer sa culotte, l'écartant simplement sur le côté.  
Il sourit à Frisk, posant sa patte sur sa joue alors qu'il pénétra en elle lentement, assez lentement pour qu'elle s'adapte à la présence d'Asriel en elle.  
Elle se mordit tout d'abord la lèvre, sentant cette nouvelle sensation qu'elle ne saurait décrire qui lui chatouilla le bas du ventre, alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher un petit gémissement, ce qui fit sourire Asriel.  
Frisk ne sentit presque pas la douleur de sa première fois ; Elle laissa simplement Asriel faire et profita du moment présent, alors que ce dernier commençait à peine à faire des allers retours en elle, encore plutôt tendre.  
Plus le temps passait, plus son rythme accélérait et Frisk avait du mal à s'y habituer ; Malgré sa gêne, elle ne cessait de gémir relativement fort.  
Mais soudainement, le téléphone de Frisk sonna de nouveau sur la table de nuit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'appareil pour ignorer l'appel, Asriel l'attrapa plus rapidement et observa le numéro de Sans.  
Il sourit en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fille, qui ouvrit en grand les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit porter le téléphone à son oreille.  
La voix de Sans était perceptible par Frisk.

« Allo, Frisk ? T'es où ? Je t'attends depuis… Je sais pas. Longtemps.  
\- Désolé Sans, Frisk est… Légèrement occupé ~  
\- Asriel. »

Frisk fut d'autant plus perturbée qu'Asriel reprit ses mouvements de bassin en Frisk alors qu'il continuait de répondre au téléphone, s'amusant du visage de l'humaine partagée entre le plaisir et l'embêtement.

« A-Asriel, a-arrêtes.. ! J-Je t'en pr.. »

Elle fut coupée par un léger gémissement alors qu'Asriel força un peu au fond d'elle, et Sans remarqua cela derrière l'appareil.

« Attends, c'est la voix de Frisk ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ? Me dis pas que tu lui fais du mal, sale bâtard !  
\- Mais voyons Sans, je ne ferais jamais de mal à ma petite Frisky.. N'est-ce pas, soeurette ? ~ »

Il retira l'appareil de son oreille pour l'orienter vers l'humaine, qui ne put se retirer plus longtemps. Un cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres, et Sans ne put se tromper sur son origine.

« Asriel ! T'es qu'un encu-  
\- Tut tut tut. Tu ne devrais pas m'insulter. »

Derrière, Frisk était soudainement déboussolée, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'il se déroulait. Sans avait tout découvert ? De petites larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler des yeux de la fille.  
Asriel les remarqua aussitôt et coupa court à l'appel pour reposer le téléphone sur la table et rapprocher son visage de celui de la fille, séchant les pleurs d'un simple geste de main se voulant doux.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Mais je veux que tu m'appartiennes. C'est _toi_ que j'aime. »

Il reprit aussitôt les mouvements en elle alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de plus en plus vite ; rythme que Frisk avait encore du mal à suivre, gémissant plus fort encore qu'avant.  
Elle décida de s'abandonner au plaisir. De toute façon, elle ne risquait plus rien désormais. Enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Asriel, ce dernier prit cela comme un consentement de sa part et il se décida à continuer.  
Et cet instant dura longtemps…

Frisk se réveilla encore nue, uniquement réchauffée par la couverture qui traînait sur elle.  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux sur son réveil, indiquant 09:00 du soir. L'humaine pouvait entendre les voix d'Asgore et de Toriel, en bas, discutant avec Asriel.  
Elle se redressa dans le lit en rougissant lorsqu'elle remarqua sa nudité, se demandant si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve ou si c'était la réalité.  
Elle espérait n'avoir qu'imaginé tout cela.  
Jetant un coup d'œil sur son téléphone, elle remarqua plusieurs appels manqués. 18, très exactement, venant tous de Sans.  
Alors ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. C'était une nouvelle fois le squelette, et elle hésita quelques secondes avant de décrocher l'appel.

« Frisk ? Tu vas bien ? Il t'as droguée, c'est ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça, cet enf-..  
\- Sans, je… Il ne m'a pas droguée…  
\- Quoi ? »

Le ton de Sans avait changé. Au départ soucieux, il semblait soudainement en colère et froid. L'appel se coupa aussitôt. Il avait raccroché.  
Frisk baissa les yeux, ne bougeant plus. Elle voulait pleurer, mais entendit les pas d'Asriel dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et se referma derrière son frère qui était rentré.

« Tu as parlé à Sans ? »

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Asriel qui s'assit sur le bord du lit près d'elle, et lui sourit tendrement. Elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et repose le téléphone à côté d'elle.  
Asriel eut l'air satisfait par cette réponse. Il posa sa patte sur le sommet de la tête de Frisk qui rougit et détourna le regard ; Mais il approcha son museau et embrassa l'humaine pour la troisième fois de la journée, ce qui provoqua chez elle un frisson qui la parcourut toute entière.

« Eh, Frisk, tu es à moi maintenant, d'accord ? Je veux plus que ce squelette t'approche.  
\- M-Mais..  
\- Tut tut tut. »

Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de Frisk pour l'arrêter dans sa phrase, et elle obéit en rougissant de plus belle.

« Je m'en moque de ce que tout le monde va penser de nous. »

Son sourire pervers revint marquer son visage, et il ricana en plaquant la fille à nouveau de tout son long sur le matelas pour la regarder ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas rassasié. Et si on le faisait à nouveau ?  
\- A-Attends, il y a les parents en bas !  
\- Ils sont occupés, ils n'entendront rien. »

Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser ; Sans doute passeraient-ils la nuit dans leur danse charnelle et languissante cette fois là.


	3. - À part -

Salut tout le monde !  
Alors non, ce n'est pas un OS. Juste un petit signalement pour la suite !

J'ai reçu des critiques de personnes très gentilles (merci Harley Mad Cat et Chysako pour m'avoir fait des critiques constructives), et j'ai essayé de prendre en compte les critiques. J'ai supposé d'abord que c'était du à ma troisième et dernière (pour l'instant) fanfiction posée, que j'ai commencé à recevoir des critiques. Je l'ai évidemment supprimée, excusez-moi pour ça.

J'ai pris en compte absolument toutes les critiques qu'on m'a faite, et je travaille plus en profondeur sur un nouveau lemon qui (cette fois, je l'espère) plaira plus et sera plus adapté à tout le monde, bien que par conséquent elle sera plus longue, autant avec l'introduction qu'avec le lemon.

Je tiens juste à rappeler qu'écrire un lemon n'est pas simple, puisque quand même, c'est reproduire un acte sexuel avec des mots tout en restant dans le thème et avec un vocabulaire pas trop bourrin qui défonce le texte, et croyez moi c'est vraiment hardcore. Alors j'espère que ce que je vais faire prochainement plaira plus qu'avant.

N'hésitez jamais à me faire une critique de peur que je me vexe, bien au contraire. J'aime beaucoup les critiques, autant positives que négatives, car elles m'orientent dans ce que les gens aiment ou n'aiment pas et je me fis/t (oé là je sais pas comment ça s'écrit, "se fier") surtout à cela pour écrire la suite !

Je supprimerais ce message après avoir publié mon prochain lemon, merci d'avoir lu !

(désolée si un problème de codage s'affiche, je corrigerais cela quand je peux)


	4. UNDERTALE - Flowey x Frisk

**Salut tout le monde. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, le chapitre précédent explique déjà tout. J'ai remarqué que mon recueil était le premier affiché lorsque l'on tape "lemon undertale fr" sur google, je m'en sens très honorée, donc merci tout le monde!**

 **J'ai dit que je changerais de style de lemon suite à plusieurs remarques de personnes avisées m'ayant donnés des conseils, j'ai commencé l'écriture de plusieurs trucs mais... je n'ai jamais vraiment terminé quoi que ce soit. J'ai hésité très longtemps avant de publier ça, ça doit faire un ou deux ans que je l'ai en réserve dans mes dossiers bien au chaud, attendant son heure pour être publié. Et oui, ce lemon contient *encore* un viol! Mais bon, je vais pas le cacher toute l'éternité.**

 **Donc je préviens : Oui, ce lemon est un viol. Oui, ce sera le dernier lemon que je posterais car je suis maintenant HORS DU FANDOM. Profitez bien, et bonne lecture, désolée pour ceux que cela dérange!**

* * *

Frisk était maintenant contrainte de se battre contre Asgore, malgré toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec ses amis. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton… Elle leur demandait silencieusement pardon alors qu'elle était sur le point d'asséner le coup fatal à Asgore en se répétant qu'elle n'en avait pas le choix. Mais elle se ravisa, et laissa tomber l'arme en soupirant.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas, Asgore ! Je ne peux pas vous tuer, j'aime l'Underground et tous les monstres, je ne veux pas en partir !

\- Vraiment, petite humaine ?

Asgore s'était apprêté à mourir, mais un large sourire réconfortant se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le désarroi de l'humaine.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligée de me tuer, tu peux venir avec moi et nous formerons tous une grande famille heureuse !

Mais soudainement, une multitude de petits pétales blancs se formèrent autour du roi et vinrent le percuter l'espace d'une seconde, réduisant à néant les quelques points de vie qui restaient au monstre.

\- Non Flowey, fait pas ça !

Mais il était trop tard : Le puissant roi était maintenant réduit en poussière, et la petite fleur sortit du sol sous le regard désespéré de Frisk qui voyait ses rêves de famille réduits à néants sous ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'en aller ; pas affronter encore quelqu'un d'autre, pas après cette scène.

\- Howdy, Frisk ! Alors, tu croyais avoir ta happy end dès maintenant ?

\- Flowey, je t'en pris, n'essaye pas de m'affronter !

\- T'affronter ? Mais non, idiote !

Flowey fit un clin d'oeil à Frisk, puis perdit son visage mignon qui se transforma en une grimace affreuse et médisante.

\- Je vais te tuer, toi et tous les autres dans l'Underground !

Frisk recula d'un pas, effrayée ; mais avant que Flowey ne place un autre mot, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Non Flowey, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle s'avança de deux grands pas rapides sous le regard perplexe de la fleur qui ricana en la voyant s'approcher.

\- Eh, tu es suicidaire ?

Il déploya une racine qui manqua de se planter dans le bassin de l'humaine, mais elle l'esquiva aussitôt et se jeta au coup de la fleur.

\- Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais, idiote ?! J-J'allais te tuer, alors arrête de m'interrompre !

\- Flowey, je te propose un marché… Si tu me promet de ne tuer personne et de ne leur faire aucun mal, alors tu as le droit de disposer de moi comme bon te semblera.. Tu pourra me tuer, encore et encore. Laisse juste tout le monde en dehors de ça !

Flouwy haussa un sourcil, surpris. Elle semblait très sérieuse, et il hésita à accepter.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu me propose ?

\- Complétement.

Elle le regarda d'un air déterminé, les larmes aux yeux. Elle en avait juste marre de voir tout le monde essayer de la tuer, puis mourir après. Elle n'avait pas fait plusieurs Resets juste pour que cela se termine encore d'une mauvaise manière.

\- Très bien. Je te promet que je ne blesserai personne.

La fleur fit un sourire mauvais à la fille qui fut prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Ce n'était qu'une fleur ; Il ne pouvait rien lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas ?  
Elle avait alors lâché Flowey pour se relever et s'écarter de deux pas en arrière.

Soudainement, jaillissant du sol devant elle, quatre longue racines lui attrapèrent chevilles et mollets pour la soulever du sol sans qu'elle ne puisse se débattre.

\- E-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Tu as dis que je disposais de toi comme bon me semblait, non ? Alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ton corps ?

\- Je pensais que tout ce que tu voulais c'était me tuer; encore et encore, en boucle… Non ?

Flowey ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand rire moqueur au nez de la jeune fille.

\- Ahahah, ce que tu peux être naïve !

À ces mots, il s'approcha de la fille qui était complètement suspendue par les lianes de Flowey, à sa mercie. Une autre tige jaillit du sol et vint se glisser le long de la jambe de Frisk, qui frissonna à ce contact.

\- Q-Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire…?!

\- Voyons Frisk, ne pose pas de questions débiles, tu sais _très bien_ ce que je compte te faire ~

La racine qui remontait lentement la jambe de l'humaine agrippa soudainement le short qu'elle portait et le lui arracha vivement, suivi de son haut. En moins de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva en sous vêtements alors qu'elle tremblait encore de peur.

\- N-Non Flowey je t'en pris, je suis encore vierg-

La fleur ne l'écoutait pas. Elle détacha le soutiens-gorge de l'humaine et lui retira lentement sa culotte, faisant durer le moment.

\- Eheheh, ça rend tout cela plus excitant encore !

Plusieurs autres racines sortirent du sol, encerclant la fleur et Frisk. Deux d'entre elles vinrent s'enrouler autour des seins de la fille, les caressant et titillant ses tétons. En parallèle, la fleur s'était approchée d'elle pour pouvoir mieux observer son entrejambe et ses réactions. Il sortit sa langue de sa bouche pour lui lécher le clitoris tendrement, et Frisk se tendit alors en se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Ce que Flowey était en train de lui faire, cela la chauffait énormément alors qu'elle détestait cela. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre le fait qu'elle commençait à prendre du plaisir dans ce viol consenti.

La fleur s'amusait en voyant le visage de l'humaine partagé entre le plaisir et le dégoût. Il rentra sa langue en elle, la tisant encore plus, alors qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Les lianes malmenant sa pauvre poitrine n'arrangeaient pas les choses, rendant son corps sensible et toute chose, alors que d'autres commençaient à se glisser sur sa peau pour la maintenir et mieux toucher ses points sensibles : l'une d'elle s'enroula autour du bassin de Frisk, tandis qu'une autre s'enroula autour de son clitoris. Elle réagit finalement en lachant un profond gémissement, secouée toute entière par les sensations que la fleur arrivait à lui faire éprouver.

Au bout d'un moment, Flowey retira sa langue de la fente de la fille et les racines s'arrêtèrent de se mouvoir ; Frisk que son calvaire était fini, et elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en reprenant vivement son souffle perdu.

\- C-C'est bon, tu vas me relacher maintenant…?

Mais à la place d'une réponse, une racine plus épaisse que les autres sortit de terre et vint se positionner à l'entrée de la fille.

\- N-Non !

La tige s'enfonça alors violemment en elle, et un cri traversa ses lèvres ; un mélange de douleur et de plaisir lui chatouillait le bas ventre, elle ne savait pas comment décrire cette sensation.

Flowey remarqua un filet de sang couler de l'entrée de Frisk où sa racine l'avait pénétrée jusqu'au fond ; il n'y prêta pas attention, n'esquissant qu'un sourire à l'idée qu'il avait défloré la petite humaine pure qu'elle était. Bientôt, il allait la transformer en esclave sexuelle qui ne vivrait plus que pour se fait violée par des racines, à jamais.

Les autres lianes se remirent à glisser sur son corps alors qu'elle remuait pour se débattre, mais toute résistance était futile. Elle était très fermement maintenue au dessus du sol, et elle poussa alors un autre cri appelant à l'aide.

\- N-Non… Aidez moi ! Sans, Undyne, Toriel ! Quelqu'u-

Exaspéré, Flowey fit rapidement rentrer l'une de ses racines dans la bouche de la fille pour la faire taire, la glissant jusque dans sa gorge et faisant des allés retours en rythme avec les mouvements qu'il faisait plus bas dans la fille.

Celle-ci gémit alors encore plus fort. Encore tout tremblante -mais de plaisir, cette fois là-, elle commençait elle même à faire des mouvements avec son bassin sans s'en rendre compte pour enfoncer plus profondément encore la tige. La douleur était vite passée et seul le plaisir et l'excitation la contrôlaient maintenant.

\- Ahah ! Est-ce que tu serais pas en train de prendre ton pied ? T'es vraiment dégueulasse !

Mais la fille n'entendait déjà plus les mots de Flowey, subjuguée par cette sensation nouvelle : elle pouvait sentir chaque mouvement que la fleur exerçait en elle contre ses parois intérieur, jusqu'au fond d'elle où la tige se cognait contre l'utérus de manière violente mais sensuelle.

Jugeant qu'une racine ne suffisait plus à la satisfaire, Flowey fit en sorte qu'une autre "tentacule" fraye son chemin en Frisk et la pénètre au fond d'elle, au même rythme que la première, et Frisk ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir malgré l'enclavement de sa gorge.

L'humaine n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne tentait même plus de résister, et se laissait totalement faire face aux désirs pervers de Flowey qui ne s'arrêtait plus de malmener la fille. Il voulut d'abord rajouter une troisième racine en elle mais se ravisa ; il avait trouvé un meilleur endroit où la rentrer, le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

Il positionna la racine devant les fesses de Frisk et força légèrement pour l'écarter. L'humaine tenta d'abord de se débattre à nouveau et de lui demander de ne pas le faire, mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que d'essayer : elle n'avait aucune emprise sur la situation, c'était Flowey qui choisissait pour elle.

La tentacule pénétra les fesses de l'humaine qui sentit d'abord une vive douleur la tirailler. Mais au fur et à mesure sur que Flowey l'habituait à sa présence derrière, soit quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur commençait à disparaitre et était remplacée de nouveau par du plaisir. Elle se sentait comblée, littéralement, de partout.

Au bout de quelques minutes à continuer ainsi, Frisk tenta de mordre du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait la liane dans sa bouche pour se retenir. Elle était sur le point de jouir, et Flowey ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Regardez moi ça, elle essaye encore de se retenir. Comme c'est touchant ! Tu pense encore pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Laisse toi aller, ce sera d'autant plus meilleur ~

L'humaine se rendit alors compte qu'il avait raison : peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne se sortirait pas de cette situation. il allait la violer, encore, encore et encore. Mais à ce niveau, était-ce encore du viol ?

Frisk se lâcha alors soudainement, et poussa un long cri de plaisir. les trois racines en elles accélèrent la cadence, tapant jusqu'au fond d'elle tandis que celles caressant ses seins et son clitoris continuaient de plus belle à la malmener, pour accompagner son jouissement qui fut si intense qu'elle faillit tourner de l'oeil. Elle se cambra, tendue, et gémit de plus belle avant de crier le nom de la fleur.

\- F-Flowey ! ~

Elle se détendit lentement, et les longues racines s'arrêtèrent de faire leurs mouvements répétitifs en elle. Flowey la relâcha et la posa sur le sol, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- C'est très bien ça, j'espère que tu continuera à me satisfaire encore longtemps ~

À ces mots, Frisk ferma les yeux, épuisée, alors que Flowey s'éloignait dans la direction inverse pour la laisser avoir du repos, seule.

Elle savait que son calvaire n'en était certainement pas fini.


End file.
